Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to urine collection containers and protective covers therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved cover that removably attaches to a urine collection container, provides a snug fit with the container specifically over the bottom thereof so as to provide a stable base for the container in its upright condition and total enclosure of the bottom when it is in its prone position.
2. General Background of the Invention
Several patents have issued that disclose various urine collection containers. Examples of those patents are contained in the following table:
Other patents have issued that relate to cover devices that can be used to protect, insulate or cover a container. Examples of those patents are found in the following table:
The numbers of individuals using urinal bottles is increasing for several reasons: an increase in the incidence of prostate problems and other urological disorders; an ever-increasing aged population with a greater propensity for longevity and the resultant age-associated disabilities; and the increased use of hand-held urinals by able-bodied men who find their use a convenience; i.e., policemen on stake-out who are unable to leave their vehicle and over the road professional drivers who are between scheduled stops or are otherwise schedule pressed. The sight of a partially full urinal bottle is disconcerting to users and those with whom they may come into contact. Completely removing the urinal from view by placing it into a cabinet or other receptacle subjects infirmed users to the problem of retrieval when the urinal is needed. Many users suffer from short-term memory loss and physical disabilities. Heretofore, there has not been a suitable cover which offers discretion for the user while simultaneously allowing for a visual inspection of contents or out-put measurements for the infirmed users in hospitals, nursing homes and those receiving home-bound care from home health providers. The vertical window in the preferred embodiment of my invention for health care use meets this shortcoming. Additionally, the inventive cover is one which is easily installed yet allows the bottle to sit upright in a stable mode when the bottle is not in use. Covers illustrated in the above patents, whether for urinal bottles or for bottles of other applications don""t show or suggest the successful configuration of the present invention. In preferred alternative embodiments, the cover may be preferably of a lightweight cloth or similar non-woven synthetic material. Likewise, it is advantageous if the material is treated with an anti-bacterial agent and is water resistant.
The present invention is directed to a cover for a urine collection container of the type utilized in hospitals, nursing homes and of the type sold in pharmacies and medical supply houses for use in at-home care by totally or partially bed-ridden patients, or by other individuals seeking the convenience of a portable urine collection container. The invention includes a vessel and a cover which is configured to snugly envelope the vessel during use. The cover may include a window disposed vertically over at least the mid and/or upper ranges of the vessel for observing the degree of fill in the container. The cover is adapted for ease of installation by including an elastic portion disposed at its upper extent which is approximately at the neck portion of the vessel when the cover is installed. The cover may be seamed vertically on one side, preferably adjacent the handle portion of the vessel, wherein the seam terminates in a vertical opening terminated at the top adjacent the elastic with a closure such as hook and loop fasteners, snaps, buttons or similar closeable fasteners.